


Squid Goddess/Reader

by Genuflect



Category: Original Work
Genre: Breathplay, Double Penetration, Drowning, Exhibitionism, Exophilia, F/F, MONSTER FUCKER, Masturbation, Religion, Tentacles, Teratophilia, Tongues, human offering, someone kinda living in your head, suffocation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-18
Updated: 2018-11-18
Packaged: 2019-08-25 13:41:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16662031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Genuflect/pseuds/Genuflect
Summary: “Y-yeah! Please, don't kill everybody... you can have me and do whatever you want to me. Drown me, eat me, make me your mermaid servant, I don't care! Just.. don't hurt anyone, Y-you did say humans were your favorite, right?”Strangely, she chuckled. “Mermaid servant, huh?” She brought a tentacle to her long face and thought. “You would truly be willing to sacrifice yourself for your people? For the world?”Your gaze bored into hers and you nodded with resolute.





	Squid Goddess/Reader

**Author's Note:**

> Something written in May.
> 
> Check out my Tumblr, where I post all my nasty stuff! http://nsfwgenuflect.tumblr.com/

The sky was a canvas, casting god beams filtered through puffs of pink. The waves lapped the sole of the land. They deposited their salt between grains of sand and drug crystals around emptied shells. The tip of a pearly white carapace poked out at the edge. Foam fizzled and you stopped beside it. You plucked it from the crystals and salt then gave the shell a once over. Yes, this one would do. Flat, white, beautiful.   
   
You kept walking idly along the shore, admiring the rising sun. It was nearing six in the morning and the beach was fairly empty. Save for the gulls lazily calling from the breeze you were mostly left to your self.   
   
You inhaled the cooling wind. Every Saturday you drove down to the beach to walk and swim. This had been your routine for half a decade now, or at least since you'd moved to the shimmering coast. It was your dream. All you had ever wanted was to bore into the vast, heartless ocean and feel connected to something ancient. So, for five years you drove here. By the end of the year that's two hundred and sixty Saturdays, give or take. You loved the ocean, and you had always been a loyal lover.  
   
You stopped and just stared at the horizon, shell in hand. Your favorite part of the waters was that they just urged one to stop and think, though at the moment all you could think about was the ichthyosaurus. Were dolphins around back then? Did they know they were copy-cats? You imaged what it must have been like to live deep in the waters, or swim at the surface of an antique continent's shallow sea. What would it be like to see clearly the corals and massive monsters of the emptiness- all without goggles. If you were to wander into the depths and open your eyes right now the salt would burn them.   
   
Splash!  
   
You jerked your head down. The shell had fallen from your lax hand into the waves. Somehow you'd walked calf deep into the water without noticing. You gawked and blinked, dumbfound.   
   
“Oops,” you whispered.  
   
Your bare feet led you back onto the shoreline, having left the shell behind. Now aware of yourself, it became apparent to you that a deep longing had washed over your being. Something called out to you and you had obeyed, having led yourself into the water. If you didn't drop the shell and awaken from the stupor, you had no doubt that you'd have gone out further.   
   
A chill ran down your spine as you began to walk away from the shore, but you stopped about five feet into the abscond. You glanced over your shoulder. The tug of the call was strong, as if it was pulling at the edges of your swim suit. Maybe you'd just go for a short swim?  
   
You wadded back into the cold ocean. It lapped at the bottom of your sparkling suit and you stood there a moment. Before you could let your mind drift away into the morning clouds once more, you dropped and dunked your self up to your neck. Shiver- so cold! You wet your hair and splayed your arms, fingers running through water like a warm knife through butter.  
   
Then you were swimming out, deeper and deeper. Letting the call urge you on.   
   
Yes, keep going. Further. Further.  
   
You glided through the waves with ease, as if you were born and raised against the rippling waters here. Soon you stopped and looked back. You'd gone about thirty feet out, and fear tickled the back of your neck. A current could easily whisk you away! You needed to return to the shore, but your limbs wouldn't obey.  
   
The ocean took you into her arms; hugged you like an old friend. You submerged. The flickering orange and pink of the sky danced over the bottom of the waves, and you realized you were being drug under. You reached out and tried to push yourself up, but no matter how you struggled you went down, down, down. This terror hit you like a train, and the stupor was wiped from your mind as before.   
   
You felt something around your body; this wasn't the ocean. Something had you where it wanted you. Your burning red eyes roved over the dark shape of something huge around your body. It was as if you were in the closed palm of a giant, but you really couldn't make it out. Far below you was a menacing blob of black. Something hidden in the depths.  
   
You were being brought down slowly; whatever had you didn't want the pressure killing you. Well, it didn't think about air apparently, because you were suffocating. You pressed your hands tightly to your lips as if to hold in the aging air, like that would somehow save you. You were going to die.  
   
A blurry creature appeared before you. They examined your little body; a huge, seemingly body-less, eye looked you over. You were too delirious to react and had accepted your death by now. Death by the ocean wasn't so bad you supposed. It beat a car accident or heart attack.  
   
“Right,” you heard echoed in your mind. “you must still breathe air exclusively,”  
   
The blob enclosed you in another hand and gently squeezed. You couldn't struggle, and were instead forced to cough up the precious air you were coveting. The bubbles floated away like your chance of escape.   
   
You coughed. Water filled your lungs and you coughed again, inhaling and exhaling the salt water. You realized you weren't dead yet; you hadn't so much as passed out.  
   
“Wh.. what?” you murmured, limp in the now open palm.  
   
The monstrous glowing blue pupil considered you a little longer before speaking.  
   
“Do not fear, you can breathe here for a short while. You won't die,”  
   
You sat weightlessly in the hand, awake enough to make out the dim shapes all around you. The form of a giant squid-like sea creature was before you, flashing gentle blue slowly. She was very similar to any other squid, except that she was gigantic, full of harpoons, and had far too many tentacles.   
   
Six prongs- like angler fish- bobbed from the sides of her head. Six sets of eyes; two on her long face, one on her tentacles. Swarms of various ocean fish circled her body and limbs. You recognized some fish as usually being deep sea creatures, yet here they were.  
   
“I don't understand. Am I dead?” you asked in shock.  
   
You saw a toothy smile somewhere in the dark. Was that a mouth embedded in the palm of a tentacle?   
   
“I'm the goddess of this treacherous sea, the goddess of all things that swim or ever have swam. Including you, including the elephant, including the dog; everything sprang forth from these unending waters. I've slept for a hundred years. Today I've awoken, and I am curious about the fate of your species,”  
   
You blinked your stinging eyes hard, as if expecting the apparition to turn into foam. Alas, she was still there. Your hand combed through your wisps of hair in exhaustion.  
   
“A goddess?” you blew water from your lungs in a sigh. “No way.. what would an ocean goddess want with me? I'm a nobody. I'm a secretary,”  
   
She brought two huge tentacles close; both bore an eye each, which peered into you. You wondered if she was looking inside your soul. Your boring, boring soul.  
   
“No, you aren't special. But that doesn't matter, I just need your earthen eyes,”  
   
Your face twisted in horror and you covered your eyes. “Please don't take my eyes!”  
   
“You misunderstand. I just need to see through them. To see what you see as you walk, and as you talk, and to see the nature of humans a hundred years ahead of my last rest,”  
   
You slowly uncovered your red eyes. Six of her own continued to watch you closely, awaiting response.  
   
“So... what exactly does that mean?”  
   
“My mind will follow yours, I will be able to see what I need to see. I implore of you that you accept my request. ”  
   
“And to refuse?”  
   
“I will more than likely feed you to my children, what you call colossal squids,”  
   
You stared at her, brows furrowed. She waited patiently for your reply, as if she had all the time in the world- which she probably did. You, however, did not.  
   
“I accept,” you replied sullenly.   
   
A rumble stirred the ocean around you as she laughed. “Good! Return to the surface and swim back to the shore. My mind will follow yours and you will hear me. Oh, and once you reach the surface you will no longer breathe water,”  
   
You eyed the flashing lights above. “That's it?”  
   
She ran an alien thumb as big as your body across your arm so, so gently. “That's it,”  
   
So then you obeyed, and with a nudge of her otherworldly hand you were set off towards the world of air. You emerged like a chick from the egg. Confused, reborn, and wet all over.   
   
The sun was full over the horizon. It must have been eight in the morning by now; people were starting to arrive at the beach. You reached the shore and clambered onto shaken legs. It felt like you'd lived in water your whole life, and that this was your first trek onto dry land. Heavy.  
   
You looked out where the sky met the sea and whispered, “Can you see this? A-are you there?”  
   
A quiet voice answered inside your head like someone speaking into a damp cave. “Yes, I can see it,”  
   
So then it truly happened. This was real. There was such a thing as monsters and now you were certain that there were gods too, just not exactly the kind you'd believed in.   
   
Suddenly a rock formed in you belly and you wheezed before wrenching over and coughing violently. Water splattered against the sand and soaked into the grains. Your lungs burned and mouth was stained with the sticky taste of salt as you were purged of fluid.  
   
You wiped your mouth, gasping. “I think I need a hospital,”  
   
“Tsk. You're fine. You're coughing up what's left of the magic implanted inside of you,” spoke the goddess.  
   
You caught your breath and started making your way to your car, unsure of what to do with yourself. “Did you, like, feel that at all?”  
   
“Unfortunately I can somewhat feel all your physical sensations. I can feel what you touch- though I'll never understand the desire for most land creatures to have only four limbs,”  
   
You opened the door to your car and began to shimmy some clothes on top of your soaking bathing suit. “Well... monkeys have five limbs. Their tails count! And humans kinnnda come from them a little bit,”  
   
“This is a simpleminded conversation. Be quiet,”  
   
So you were quiet.  
   
You lived in a shared apartment in the eastern part of the town. There was your bedroom, your two roommates' bedroom (a couple you'd been friends with for a while), a little kitchen, a shoddy bathroom, and a decently tidy living room. Overall it was livable, if not cramped.   
   
The first thing you did was take a nice hot shower. Steam swallowed the space as the water streaked down your body, washing away salt and sand. Getting rid of the grit against your skin was always orgasmic. Hair was washed thoroughly and time was spent going over the morning's events.  
   
The goddess was surprisingly quiet. You wondered if she enjoyed feeling warm water. The ocean was cold, especially at her depth. Maybe she preferred the cold and was quiet because in reality the warmth made her uncomfortable. You were probably thinking too hard.  
   
Refreshed and invigorated you knocked on your roomies' door.  
   
“Uhhh yeah?” replied one of them sleepily.  
   
“I'm gonna make a sandwich for lunch, you guys want anything?”  
   
“Oh!” chimed the other. You heard muffled scrambling before the door was unlocked and opened. “Yeah! Can you make me like, a grilled cheese?”  
   
“Sure man, extra garlic?”  
   
“Pleeeease,” he grinned wide, leaning against the frame.  
   
So you set about to having lunch. Grilled cheese with extra garlic was expertly heated in butter before being handed off to a grateful roommate, then you built your own artisan sandwich on the counter: peanut butter and jelly. C'est magnifique!   
   
You finally retreated to your room, generally full, around twelve. The door was locked and you laid on your messy mattress on the floor. You started to fiddle around on your phone when the goddess decided to speak once again.  
   
“I see humanity's diet has changed very little. Hm,”  
   
You jolted as if having forgot the deal. Heart thumping, you took a deep breath to calm back down. Right, right, she was in your head.   
   
“What do you mean?”  
   
“Bread and cheese. Nuts and fruit,”  
   
You sprawled on your back and stared at the ceiling. “Well yeah, that stuff is usually pretty cheap. But I mean, there's a lot more food out there. Meat, vegetables, pasta, artificial foods like candy or cheese-wiz,”  
   
She didn't reply.   
   
You sighed and opened an app on your phone, and were surprised to find porn pulled up. Knowing she was seeing it, you squeaked and closed out quickly. You'd forgotten to exit that last night before bed, oops. Your cheeks were red with embarrassment, but she was still quiet.   
   
Your lower reigns grew damp. Saturdays were predictable for you: go to the beach early, shower, eat, jerk off. It was around the time when you'd lay back and relax, feeling yourself up and cumming in the low light of the window.   
   
Options were weighed. On one hand, not jerking off meant for a very stressed weekday. On the other, you were extremely embarrassed at the thought of her feeling you cum. Thank god- or thank whatever god that wasn't her- that she couldn't also read your mind.   
   
You knew she was at least already feeling your physical sensation of desperation, and that she wasn't saying anything about it. Maybe she just wanted to observe. Would it really be so bad to let her watch? You pussy throbbed at the thought.   
   
Your hand carefully slipped down across your belly, eventually find perch inside your shorts and against your panties. You idly fondled yourself, thinking. It just felt so nice! You couldn’t wait another week. Fuck it.  
   
You slipped off your shorts and dipped your hand under the mattress. A little pink bullet vibrator was fished from the depths and you settled in, toy in hand. You depressed the soft top button and it quietly shook. You pressed it against your panties.  
   
“Ahhh,” you sighed, pleased.  
   
Some sort of response stirred in your mind, like the goddess considering you.   
   
“Your species never did have any shame,” she murmured with a strange inflection.  
   
Your eyes fluttered and cheeks flared, but you didn't stop. Your clit swelled with blood and pleasure and you were getting too close; vibrators got you there fast. You let it rest so as not to cum too soon. Even in your embarrassment of being watched you wanted to enjoy it.  
   
It was then the gentle shine of your mirror caught the corner of your eye. Evening light was sparkling against it's dirty, reflective surface, and you were struck with a terrible idea. You threw your legs over the side of the mattress and considered it a moment, before your feet took you forward and you repositioned the mirror to face your bed. Perfect.  
   
You sat on the edge and splayed your legs. You could see the faintest hint of your pussy lips through the dampened fabric, and knowing that she was seeing it too gave you a buzz. Did gods have libidos? You knew from mythology that many certainly did, but those were simply stories. What about this one?  
   
The bullet pressed gently against the little nub that was your clit. You turned the vibrator back on and it was electrifying; it was as if you were discovering for the first time that you were an exhibitionist. You kept yourself from cumming but you were so so close. One wrong move and you'd cum accidentally, and you didn't want that.   
   
Stopping just before you came and looking up at your reflection gave you such a thrill. You panted as quietly as possible but couldn't keep the smirk from your lips.   
   
The goddess hummed, and you thought you felt the softest hold around your body, like being hugged by a ghost. “There must be something wrong with you-” she said low “- most animals utilize a partner for this, unless something has changed in the world. Yet you're here alone,”  
   
The vibrator buzzed back to life and you whispered “No I'm not,”  
   
The end pressed against your soaking panties and you involuntarily released a short cry. You watched yourself in the mirror as the pressure built heavily inside your neither regions. The free hand propping yourself up lifted to your neck and wrapped gently around; you released the air from your lungs and remained breathless. Your eyes never strayed from your body and pathetic face.  
   
It didn't take more than a few seconds before you gave yourself release. Cool air sucked in through your mouth as your legs shook and eyes shut. You'd never came so hard before, and it was likely the fault of her.   
   
The invisible pressure around your body increased, before it slowly let up into nothing again.   
   
“Are you- quiet done?” asked the voice, obviously rather flustered.  
   
You caught your breath and propped your hands against the mattress, legs still spread for the mirror. You smiled and sighed, feeling amazing. “Yeah, yeah I'm done,”  
   
“Do you do that.. often?”  
   
You allowed yourself to finally relax on the untidy bed. “Just Saturdays and occasionally Fridays,”  
   
You wiped off the vibrator and tucked it safely away under your mattress once more. Then you started to poke around on your phone for a bit, letting the calm overtake your body. It made you drowsy, like you could have a nap. Nothing was better than a satisfying orgasm on a Saturday.   
   
You wondered what the goddess thought. She wasn't offering much more of a comment besides her previous question. She seemed somewhat uncomfortable. You began to feel guilty.  
   
“Listen, I'm sorry if that was weird I just... it's something I do on the weekend after a long work week. I hope it doesn't sully your idea of people,”  
   
“All animals are somewhat sexual by nature. Coupling with yourself will not make me want to destroy the land any more or any less,”  
   
You scrolled idly, pressing little hearts as you went. “That's good, I wouldn't want that,” you scrolled past the image of a parrot fish before halting your thumb. “Wait. Destroy land?”  
   
“Of course, why do you think I needed your eyes? I am hoping your species has progressed decently through the time I'd been asleep. If not- if they've regressed- what choice do I have but to plague their cities with the weight of the ocean?”  
   
This conversation was going south real fast. How did it go from exhibitionist masturbation to the end of humanity as you knew it? You sat up in bed nervously, screen black.  
   
“You never said anything about that,” you mumbled, regretting allowing her to take your eyes. You should have sacrificed yourself instead. Dread ebbed through your veins.“What is- what's your name?”  
   
The squid was unsure what that had to do with the destruction of the world, be she humored you.   
   
“I do not necessarily have a name, but I believe your legends have hailed me as 'Kraken,'”  
   
You leaned forward onto your hands, eyes closed and brows furrowed. A moment of silence ensued before you ran your hands down your face, pulling against lose skin.   
   
“I fucked up,”  
   
“Don't worry, as I said before your self-coupling is of no relevance to me, as... interesting as it was,”  
   
“No, I mean-”  
   
Knock knock knock!  
   
You jolted.   
   
“You talkin' to yourself in there [Y/N?]” laughed one of your roommates.   
   
Hand pressed to your wild heart, you exhaled sharply and spoke. “No I was just thinking out loud!” that sounded stupid. “What do you want?”  
   
The muffled voice continued from the other side. “Was just letting you know we were about to run to the store and pick up groceries, and wanted to know if you needed anything,”  
   
You thought for a moment. “Maybe just some earl grey?”  
   
“Cool cool, alright, we'll be back,”  
   
The undeniable sound of clattering keys and the front door clicking shut softly took you away from your worries for all but an instant. As soon as the apartment fell silent again you took to staring into the creases and valleys of your plush comforter. The Kraken. Mighty squid of the sea, eater of men, destroyer of ships. Was the idea of Kraken more bewildering than that of a goddess? Surely not. The Kraken was just an animal like any other. At least it was supposed to be.  
   
In the silence the beast swam, listening to the conversation again. Context would make you feel better about your situation, she thought.   
   
“The last time I flooded the world I spared all good people,” she began. “Thus I spared a couple. A man and a woman. They took care of the innocent populations of creatures outside of man. Dogs, jaguars, polar bears, what have you...the human world was so wicked. It would take much for me to do so again,”  
   
The information permeated your aching brain. So she'd already flooded the world once, then. The more you picked apart her story the more you found it to be familiar to you. You scrunched your brows.  
   
“Oh my god, that's Noah's ark,”  
   
The goddess became excited. “Yes! Right! Noah- that was one of the good people I saved,”  
   
You sighed and eventually laid back into bed. Whatever you got yourself into you wish you could get yourself out of. In any case, if she had such power then you ought to attempt to show her the good in the world. If she saw the good she would not destroy the world again. Naturally you just HAD to start off by fucking yourself while making eye contact with her. You were a hero in the making.  
   
Tomorrow, you decided, you would go back to the beach. You would make something yummy to eat as an offering, maybe supplemented with a handful of cash, and bring it to the luminous goddess. Goddesses adored offerings. You planned to present it to her in hopes of either being let off the hook or to otherwise impress her with the generosity of humanity.   
   
For now you'd enjoy the rest of your day. Eventually your roomies came back and you'd had yourself some tea. The night fell over the ocean town and you had a humble dinner before tucking yourself in early and falling into an uneasy slumber.   
   
In your dreams you were surrounded by inky darkness, punctuated by the occasional wisp of blue light. It was heavy and syrupy like brine. Then, when you awoke with a start to your early alarm, there were flashes of vague memory of the dream. Pressure, a needy breathlessness, the gentle caress of something impossibly large against your cheek. You smacked your dry lips and tasted salt.  
   
You arrived to the beach at seven in the morning; the sun was barely peeking its head over the waves.   
   
“I think you'll enjoy this,” you said.  
   
“No human has come to me with offerings in what seems a millennium,”  
   
You giggled as you flung off your sandals and stepped into the cool sand. “I don't think we've been around that long,”  
   
You stopped at the edge of the foaming water and stared out across it. Endless. The goddess was patient as you melted, and waited quietly as you sat down and placed a beautifully blue bowl on the sand. It was of handmade clay that you'd bought from a local artisan, and you thought it was just perfect for her. It was as deep blue as the depths she'd slumbered in.   
   
You took a Tupperware, popped open the lid unceremoniously, and dumped scrambled eggs and bacon into the bowl. Perhaps not a four course meal, but it was what you were good at cooking. Then you reached into the pockets of your short-shorts, rummaged around, and yanked out ten bucks, a pretty rock, and an amount of change. They were dropped into the bowl with breakfast.  
   
“This is your offering?” asked the squid.  
   
You became worried. “I-I'm sorry, this isn't enough,”  
   
She thought a moment. “No, please, I accept. Dump the offering into the water,”  
   
You nodded, biting your lip. You couldn't tell from her tone whether or not she was insulted. At the very least there was a hint of surprise in there.  
   
Prickly legs took you out knee deep into the salt. You gripped the bowl hard and peered down into the rushing water. It lapped against your skin with hunger even more so than usual, and you couldn't help but think she was controlling it.  
   
The bowl tipped. Down, down, down into the ocean it went. The waves drug the contents away, where they mysteriously sank. The ocean eerily stilled.   
   
“Kraken?”  
   
A few moments went by.  
   
“Uh, Kraken? Is it okay?”  
   
Just when you thought she'd never answer, she did.  
   
“It's perfect. Your sacrifice is well noted,”  
   
You blushed, feeling warm. She liked it! Humanity was good and you were good. You were going to keep trying to prove it so long as she used you, and this was a good start. Hopefully she'd forget all about you fucking yourself for her.   
   
“So, are there like... offerings you prefer over others? Gold? Burnt cow?”  
   
“Hm. Humans,”  
   
Your breath caught in your throat. That was unexpected, and if you were honest, very scary. You stared at the glistening, ancient waves.  
   
“I... don't think I can give that to you,”  
   
Her chuckle echoed in your shared mind. “Perhaps not, unless you'd like to sacrifice your own body,”  
   
There was a light throb between your legs. The ocean spray freckled dots of liquid against the rim of your shorts as you stood there stiffly. No no, she didn't mean that. Your thoughts wandered to last night's dream. Did she know?  
   
You went back home. Tomorrow was the start of the long, tedious work week, and you weren't thrilled. At the very least you'd have the curt presence of the Kraken inside of you to keep you company.   
   
At bed time you found yourself unable to sleep, the dull desire to cum again kept you awake. So, wanting to get to sleep quickly, you jerked off in the dark room to get it over with. It was unusual for you to do so on a Sunday, but you needed it badly. You couldn't stop thinking about your dream; about her.   
   
You came quietly under your blankets without the use of a mirror and away from searching eyes. You knew she felt it, and you liked to image she enjoyed it. She was silent when you jerked off. You were close and held your breath.   
   
Cheeks turned dark pink with lack of air. Your body shook and twitched and soon your were cumming with a gasp. Release flooded your brain and slowly faded out, and you heard the Kraken sigh. You laid in bed calmly. That was better.  
   
As you drifted to sleep you felt the comforting embrace of the depths cushioning your fragile human body. It rocked you until you moved on into dreamland.   
   
“Sleep well,” you thought you heard the Kraken's gentle voice whisper.  
   
The work week hit you like a train. It was two-o-clock on a Monday and you were having a second cup of coffee in the break room. As a secretary you had much organizing to do, but your mind was plagued with nothing more than thoughts of the open sea.   
   
You returned to the front desk and continued working on a spread in Excel. You tip-typed and supped your brew.   
   
“E-excuse me?”   
   
You kept typing.  
   
“Uh, Miss?”  
   
“Oh! I'm sorry,” you jerked your head up. You'd been so engrossed in work you hadn't seen the door open. “May I help you mam?”  
   
A young looking woman who appeared no older than thirty was standing before your desk. Peeking up over the edge of the wood was a little boy. When he was noticed he ducked back down shyly.   
   
“I believe I have an appointment at two-thirty?” she squeaked, batting long eyelashes.   
   
You brought up the schedule on your computer. Yep. “Of course, please take a seat and you'll be seen soon,” you scooted a plastic bowl of candy forward. “and feel free to have some candy,”   
   
The little boy popped back up and jammed his hand into the candy bowl greedily with a lopsided grin. His mom carefully took his wrist to keep him from stealing away the whole of the hoard.  
   
“Don't be rude, leave some for the other children,”  
   
You smiled endearingly. “Oh don't worry I have more in my desk, please, take two or three!”  
   
So the little boy went away with his fair share and his guardian thanked you kindly as if no one had done her such a favor in her lifetime.   
   
You set back to typing.  
   
“That was good of you,” chimed the Kraken.   
   
You jerked, nearly having forgot about her being you were so busy.   
   
“I try,” you whispered. You glanced down then back to the screen, attempting to not be seen talking to yourself. “that little boy is coming in for a few shots today, he needs a treat,”  
   
The work week went on. It felt like someone was dangling a carrot over your head, and like you were trotting in circles nipping for it. Just had to wait till the weekend.   
   
You squeezed your thighs together tightly. It was Thursday and soon you'd be home for dinner. One of your co-workers began to tidy her desk in hopeful preparation to go home soon. A patient was released from a doctor's cubical and wandered over to discuss payment with her.   
   
“I'm sorry, the best we can do is reduce the price to eight hundred,”  
   
The older man, face creased from years in the sun, frowned deeply. He fumbled with his wallet idly. “I just don't have that kind of money,”  
   
Your co-worker, who had grown cold to these conversations from years of secretary work, deadpanned. “You aren't required to pay now. We can discuss payment plans and you can pay on a monthly or bi-monthly schedule,”  
   
His wrinkled eyes fell to the floor. “B-but, with rent...” he sighed, exhausted.  
   
She gave him a half-hearted gaze of concern. “I'm sorry, it's the best we can do sir,”  
   
Those talks happened on a daily basis. Hourly. Health insurance was expensive: rent, car insurance, electricity, running water, food, A.C., existence. You had to block it all out when working in a doctor's office.   
   
What was exchanged barely registered. It drifted into one ear then directly out of the other. You were used to it. The Kraken, however, made note of it.  
   
Finally the work week ended on Friday. The office was a little local, family owned business, so you were lucky enough to have a consistent Saturday-Sunday break.  
   
Friday evening, as you relaxed with some much needed binge-watching, Kraken juggled ideas in her head.   
   
“[Y/N],” she said.  
   
You paused the video nervously.  
   
“Yeah?”  
   
“I require time to think. I am coming close to the conclusion of our shared space. Tomorrow morning stay home and rest. Then, at night when everyone is asleep, come to me,”  
   
It was an unusual request and required you to re-work your typical Saturday morning schedule. Two hundred and sixty Saturdays of morning beach time were going to become two hundred and fifty nine. That was alright, you thought, as long as you were still allowed to swim in the moonlight.  
   
Missing a morning at the beach wasn't your main concern, though. What was truly alarming was the fact that Kraken was coming to the end of her review of humanity. It had only been a week! How could someone judge the whole of a species in a teeny-tiny week? Especially when seen from the limited view point of some lonely, beach-going secretary.   
   
Saturday you were so frightened of her impending judgment that you stayed in bed for the most of it. You'd eaten breakfast then crawled under the cozy covers. Lunch, then back into the covers. Dinner then- you guessed it- covers. Your behavior was so off kilter that your unsuspecting roommates knocked on your door softly at some point with concerned tones.   
   
Eventually night fell. You waited, cloaked in the dainty light of your lamp, in wait for your friends to go to bed. Finally, around midnight, they shut off their lights and went silent. You waited for ten more minutes before forcing your chilled bones to dress, pack a light bag with extra clothes and a gift, and leave the apartment.   
   
When you arrived at the beach no one was there. Totally void. Your bare feet wiggled in the cool night sand and hesitated. Still, the water edged you on.  
   
You made your way, looking to close the gap between your skin and the surf. Then, as you were nearing closer, a peculiar shape emerged from the stilled waters.   
   
“Don't be afraid,” she said. “I am coming to land,”  
   
You gawked, frozen.   
   
Her heavy head speared up through the surface and her wriggling arms moved her forward. Soft blue lights twinkled against the dark sky. She was... beautiful. Her hulking body remained in the shallows, and the tentacle with digits twisted and demanded you step forth. So you did.  
   
Trembling under her six-eyed gaze, you dropped to your knees at the edge and ripped open your backpack. Out stretched hands offered up what little you could give: fresh fruits, fifty bucks, some prime seagull feathers. You dipped your head respectfully, scared. All you could really do was pray she liked the offering so much that she wouldn't flood the world again.  
   
If she could smile, she would have. “What have you here? Drop it into the ocean,”  
   
You nodded and did as you were asked, scooting forward to foam and releasing the gift.  
   
She waited for the sea to devour the offering before she spoke again. “You've done much for me,”  
   
Eyes stayed nervously down. “Just what you've required. I... I hope it was enough,”  
   
Her arms reached out and formed a fence around you. They encircled you as if protecting you from the harsh realities of the world, but did not touch your flesh.   
   
She sighed. “[Y/N], I am grateful for your help. But I have seen all I need to see of your species. I'm sorry,”  
   
Oh no. Your eyes darted upwards and jaw slackened in horror. “W-what! But I was so good, I tried to show you the best in us. I was generous with my candy at work! I showed you how we healed the sick,”  
   
She peered at you in disappointment. “You're one human. Perhaps you are kind, but you are also indifferent to suffering, just as your peers are. They heal the sick.. at the low cost of their lives,”  
   
You stared, mouth trembling. There was a lump in your throat and you tried to swallow it down, but your mouth was dry. Finally you slumped, defeated. The crushing weight of the world pressed against your back like Atlas; the whole sea enveloped you with bitter darkness.   
   
However long you sat motionless must have been too long, for the Kraken eventually spoke up. “I.. am sorry,”  
   
She removed the enclosed tentacles around you and began to wriggle her way backwards into the water once more. Your head snapped up and you crawled forward into the surf. It brushed lovingly against your hands and knees. “Wait!” you cried.  
   
She stopped, eyeing you curiously.   
   
“There's gotta be something I can do to fix this! Maybe if I...” you searched the ebbing waters pulling at your skin. “If I just...” your eyes widened and you clasped your hands together. “I want t-to offer myself!”  
   
She hummed in interest, moving forward once more. “Oh?”  
   
“Y-yeah! Please, don't kill everybody... you can have me and do whatever you want to me. Drown me, eat me, make me your mermaid servant, I don't care! Just.. don't hurt anyone, Y-you did say humans were your favorite, right?”  
   
Strangely, she chuckled. “Mermaid servant, huh?” She brought a tentacle to her long face and thought. “You would truly be willing to sacrifice yourself for your people? For the world?”  
   
Your gaze bored into hers and you nodded with resolute.   
   
She narrowed her eyes and, to your dismay, took hold of your torso with her palm and brought you into the air.   
   
You squeaked with surprise and your heart raced with fear. Suspended before her, you attempted to not look as frightful as you really were. Even so, you couldn't keep from panting and sweating with worry. You knew what a squid's mouth looked like. You knew how sharp her beak would be against your dainty flesh. The hairs on your arm prickled at the thought, you could practically feel it already.  
   
“So... wh-what are you gonna do to me,” you questioned meekly.   
   
She didn't answer you, and instead left you with an eerie snicker. The two of you backed into the water. Slowly, slowly, it rose against her body. Eventually you were submerged, just as you had been when you first laid eyes on her.   
   
Naturally you held your breath, but she squeezed it out of you like a squeaky toy. Salt filled your lungs as bubbles left them. You coughed and inhaled sharply through your mouth, finding once again that you could breathe the ocean in.  
   
It was so dark. Her slowly blinking lights faded in and out, offering up the only light in the whole god damn sea. It forced you to focus on them. You were able to follow her arms as they glided gracefully through the ink. They splayed out and arranged themselves comfortably, though her third set of eyes watched you carefully.   
   
Her grip on you tightened for but a moment before gently blooming, allowing you to softly sit against the open hand. Your eyes adjusted enough to make out her shape against the backdrop.  
   
“If you're not going to drown me-” you peeped. “-are you gonna eat me?”  
   
A tentacle came closer. It hovered near by, the slit creasing the middle inching apart. You could faintly see sharp edges inside. Blades, like an angler fish. You trembled.  
   
“No, I don't think so,” she replied, sultrily.   
   
The slit continued to widen, baring needles that could rip you into chum. From inside a mass wriggled, and you watched nervously as coiling tongues the length and width of your body slithered out between teeth. Your eyes widened.   
   
“Holy shit,” you whispered.  
   
“I can feel that you're scared, [Y/N],”  
   
The mouth came closer and you shut your eyes tightly, bracing your body for intense pain. A snake wrapped around your face and neck sloppily and you felt the disgust of being licked by god knows how many tongues. The force of it lifted you off of her hand for a moment, before you floated back down softly.   
   
She was teasing you! You wish she'd just go ahead and do it, it was obvious she was hungry. Unknown to you, she wasn't hungry in the traditional sense.  
   
“Your body belongs to me now,” she began “and I want what only you can give me,”  
   
Your brows furrowed in confusion. The mouth advanced again, hauntingly slow. You leaned back as one of the appendages inside flicked forward and licked you from between your legs up to your face.   
   
You jolted and called out with surprise. “Ah!” your cheeks burned red even in the cool waters. “You want to do.. lewd things!”  
   
She laughed, arms swaying gently. “It's admirable... to give yourself up to a goddess to save your people,” she commented, tongues nimbly pulling at your bottoms. They were just as exact as her tentacles. “and I am a merciful goddess. Disrobe,”  
   
You nervously nodded, pussy tightening with every silky smooth word that sung from her divine mind. As you obeyed your thoughts roamed to your warm bed. You saw yourself in the mirror, spread out and shameless, choking yourself. This was what you wanted all along subconsciously. You first saw her and you wanted those arms tight around your body, keeping you still and quiet and filling you with light. Perhaps becoming an offering was not so scary a thought after all.   
   
Your clothes floated down slowly into the abyss. Still, underneath was your two-piece swimsuit. The Kraken became impatient and yanked on the strings to the top, which popped with a painful elastic snap against your back as they broke.   
   
Your breasts were exposed and your nipples were chilled in the murkiness. You bit your lip. Your hands went to fiddle with the bottom, but before you could so much as loosen a fasten she looped a tongue tip around it and you were upside down in the water.  
   
You floated there, limbs splayed and hair wild as a horse's. The other tongues began to lap over your skin, you felt constrained. There were too many; at least eight or nine fondled every inch of your body. They rounded around your breasts and nipples, causing you to shutter. The sensation was otherworldly. Finally they let up, but one remained to coil around a leg for better grip. It slithered and rounded until it found its place under the thin bikini bottom fabric.   
   
Your hands went to your mouth as you stifled a gasp. The tip pressed against your throbbing hole before greedily slipping inside. It plunged with a careful force, but did not stop to allow you any adjustment. When it could go no further it halted for but a moment for her to speak.  
   
“When you pleased yourself before and when you... finished your body off,” she began hesitantly. “I felt every second of it,”  
   
Your hands tensed against your lips. It was so big, yet fit perfectly. You almost didn’t hear her from the intense pressure inside your cunt.  
   
“Not going to say anything?” she teased, moving barely a centimeter. “I'll make you scream then,”  
   
The tongue retracted and thrust inside again violently, hitting the back of your walls. You tried to keep your mouth tightly sealed but as she shoved into you the liquid in your lungs coughed out between fingers. For a moment you were breathless.   
   
God, she was so good. You kept your moans and cries inside, but in bottling them up there was a pressure inside your stomach, as if you'd explode.   
   
Kraken sighed and whimpered. She could feel your need; it was almost like fucking herself. However, humans had an amazing capacity for pleasure compared to squids and other oceanic creatures. Fucking a human was heaven.   
   
You were so ungodly quiet, she wanted to hear you scream. Soon a second tongue was pressing up against your pussy. You shut your eyes and let it take you too. Your lips stretched painfully as it hilted, and your body shook from the combination of ecstasy and torture.  
   
A weak, pained whine escaped your lips, and that was all she needed to start fucking you with both of them. They moved in tandem, as if one appendage. Your cries stuck in your gut, bubbling and rolling like the ancient ocean herself.   
   
“Still nothing?” she panted, towering all around you. “Then let me help you keep it down,”  
   
A third tongue found its way around your body, wrapping neatly around like a birthday present. It coiled about your neck lazily, then with a forceful pull it tightened. Your head fell back and your nostrils flared trying to get so much as a drop of liquid into your aching lungs.  
   
“Makes it easier doesn't it?” she mewled, groaning with bliss.   
   
The grip squeezed enough to push what little salt was left from your chest. You wheezed, cheeks red and body quivering at the depravity. Your body was being taken so thoroughly that you felt even your soul giving itself up to her, and lungs to empty you thought you'd be fucked into suffocation.  
   
She fucked your sore cunt like death was around the bend. And, in the breathlessness of the unrelenting ocean, you shuttered and came around your goddess. Your walls held on for dear life. The rapid tongues started to slow as you heard the familiar moan of a satisfied lover; The Kraken sighed out with relief as the two of you shared your pleasure.   
   
The grip on your neck let up, giving you space to gasp in water just as the corners of your vision started to fade. Her tongues remained inside of you, resting as she shut her eyes with the chemicals. You came down from your orgasm and she along with you.   
   
Soon the tongues released you to the water. The mouth smacked and happily swallowed down the taste of your pussy as it disappeared into the haze. You tasted almost acidic. Delicious.   
   
You were too tired to tread water. Your body started to drift down, but eventually a lazy hand came out of the darkness and you floated onto it like a dream. You laid there, spent. That was the most absolute fucking you'd ever had. Nothing on land could ever fill you like that. In fact, you were certain not even any beast in the sea- besides her- could either. Your worn pussy was pained at the thought.  
   
She brought you slowly up to her tired eyes and examined you with care. You were so tiny compared to her. So small and sweet. Of all the humans she'd surveyed with in the world, you were the only one to willingly offer yourself to her to save the fate of another.  
   
The Kraken was quiet for a long time. You figured she was recovering, too. When was the last time she had actually engaged with someone for sex? Centuries, you thought. Maybe more so.  
   
“[Y/N],” she said daintily.  
   
“Hm?” you replied  
   
“...I accept your offering,”  
   
You laughed.  
   
EPILOGUE   
   
You slipped into your swim suit. Clothes were arranged on top, and with a quiet trot your feet took you down the stairs of your apartment to the car. Engine growled to life and you were off.  
   
The world was still dark, it was the ass crack of dawn. When the horizon gave way to waters a grin plastered across your eager face and your heart thumped madly. There it is, you thought. Home.  
   
Two months had gone by since her eyes struck yours. Still, nothing about the beach changed. In your heart it was still this mystifying, old entity that once harbored gnashing giants. Sometimes you still thought about the dolphin and ichthyosaurs.   
   
The edge washed against your bare feet. A breeze flooded into your expanding lungs and brushed your hair. Sure, work was boring. And sure, your only friends were your roommates. But every weekend, when you leaped from bed and planted your toes into the sand, you felt alive. When that wind pressed against your skin you felt as if your body contained multitudes. It was like the stars were born in your eyes.  
   
You laughed as you watched the morning waters still. Sometimes, you thought, the goddess herself believed you made the stars. She saw things in you that you didn't. A need radiated from your lower regions. Now, not only could she feel you, but you her. She needed you.  
   
“Are you coming in?” she asked in your mind with a heavy pant.  
   
You peeked over your shoulder, examining the empty beach as skinny slivers of light barely illuminated the expanse. So, so alone. Good.  
   
Walking into the sea, you sighed your last breath for the Saturday and plunged down, down down.


End file.
